Stuck In the Future
by Lollipop.Sunshine.Rainbows
Summary: The room started to spin and amazingly it wasn't Hermione who cried out, but Ginny who yelled surprisingly loud, "Ron! What the hell did you do!" **Title says it all. The Golden Trio Ginny get stuck in the future and meet themselves and kids. Set there 6th yr christmas. No flames please, I was really bored... **
1. Chapter 1

I do not own!

You've heard stories of the next gen. going back in time, right? Well in this story the golden trio plus Ginny go forward in time to their children's time! Hold on guys, things are about to get awfully twisted. Absolutely no flames!

BTW: James 16 Albus 15 Lily 13 Rose 15 Hugo 13

"Harry!" called a very disgruntled Hermione from her old, worn bed at the burrow. It was Christmas brake in their 6th year. They were currently sitting in Hermione and Ginny's room talking about everything and nothing.

Harry sighed and turned. "What Hermione?" He had seemed to be lost in thought and wasn't paying any attention to whatever she was saying.

"Are you even listing to me?" she demanded.

Ron snorted. Harry ignored him. "Truthfully…no."

Ginny and Ron laughed lightly and Hermione rolled her eyes. "I just wanted to inform you that I got a package from Dumbledore yesterday."

Harry raised his eyebrows, Ron and Ginny looked surprised. "Well what was it for? Did you open it?"

Hermione nodded. "His giving me back my time turner, he left a note to. Something about needing it this winter brake."

"He's giving you it back?" Harry asked astonished. After everything that had happened his third year, he would think nobody would want to ever give that thing back.

Ron hopped off the bed. "Well, lets see it."

Hermione's eyes widened, but brought out the golden hourglass necklace and hugged it close to her. "No way. Dumbledore told be to keep it safe."

Ron made a mock pout face and came close still to Hermione putting his hands out for the Time Turner. "Please 'Mione? I just want to have a look."

"I said, no Ronald!"

Finally snatching the Time Turner out of Hermione's hands he stood and put it close to his eyes and said with wonderment, "It looks just like it did third year."

Hermione, however, looked very mad. Watching this whole affair, Harry and Ginny laughed together muttering things about the pair in question. "When will they ever grow up? Or at least date, I mean god."

"Ronald! Give it back!" Hermione yelled. She jumped up from her bed and onto Ron's back furiously trying to get the Time Turner out of his hands. Ginny and Harry doubled over in laughter.

There were a lot of grunts, cries, pulling of hair but in the end, neither of them won out. The Time Turner spun to the floor with amazing speed. And everyone in the room stopped to see as the Time Turner fell and cracked into chards.

The room started to spin and amazingly it wasn't Hermione who cried out, but Ginny who yelled surprisingly loud, "Ron! What the hell did you do?"


	2. Chapter 2

I do no own~

Thanks so much **Abbl2** and **snoopykid** for reviewing!

Not wasting my time with dates and stuff cuz that's really not important all you really need to know is that they are on Christmas brake 6th year. Pretend Christmas brake is a whole month or something.

* * *

Once the smoke cleared the four kids stood at the fireplace of some house.

"Oh my gosh! Ronald what the hell did you do? I don't think were in the burrow anymore." Hermione shouted/wispered. Looked around at everyone making, sure they were okay. Everyone looked okay, Hermione held on strongly to Ginny and Ginny to Ron and Ron to Harry.

It was pitch dark, all the lights in the house were out. If you squinted hard you could even see the square coffee table in the middle right in front of them, and the leather couch to there right side and small brown seats to there left. "First of all," Ginny started, talking as quietly as she could manage. "Were are we? It almost looks like were in someone's house."

Hermione's dark form nodded. "I think we _are_ in someone's house."

"I don't have my wand. None of us have our wands, and we can't see anything." Harry said franticly. He gripped harder on to Ron's arm.

"Don't freak out, whatever you do _don't_ freak out." Hermione said taking a deep breath but still her voice came out shaky. "Let's try wandless magic. Right? Yeah, um, _lumos_."

Quickly, a small ball of light formed on Hermione's fingers. "Brilliant, Hermione." Ron said, letting his eyes get used to the new light. He looked around at the large living room.

There sat an elegant brown coffee table, and under a beautiful rug. Then he eyed the brown leather couch, and the seats directly beside the coffee table. "Are these people muggle?" he asked quietly.

Ginny shook her head, going over to the coffee table and picking something up. "I don't think so. Look, it's the Daily Prophet. But, wait, look at the date."

Everyone crowded around her, looking over her shoulder. Hermione placed her ball of light closer to the paper. "It says today is the _12__th_ of December, _2024_! We must've gone forward in time or something, when the Time Turner broke!"

Harry looked at her wide-eyed and said loudly, "But that still dose not explain whose house were in!"

"SHHH!" Hermione said covering Harry's mouth. They all stopped as they heard a patter of frantic footsteps from the upstairs.

It all happened very fast. A boy that looked to be about the age of 16 with a baseball bat in his hands, the look on his face said he meant business was before them. The lights were on and the Time Travelers eyes burned from the brightness. Hermione couldn't help but notice the boys resemblence to someone she knows… but she just couldn't put her finger on it though.

Another girl and guy were watching from the stairs, the girl also looking weirdly at her. Ron skidded forward opening and closing his mouth to explain. "I-I, w-well, w-we…"

The boy said furiously, "You're in our _house_! What's to explain?"

The girl spoke then, seeming to find the answer in Hermione's eyes. "James, stop. I don't think they meant us any harm."

The boy—James—looked doubtful. But the pretty red-headed girl pleaded with him. "James. _Look_ at them, remind you of anyone?"

The boy stopped and looked. "But, Lily, that dose not make any sense. They look like their my age."

The girl—Lily—addressed the Time Travelers. "How did you get here?"

Harry spoke. "W-we, had a Time Turner and it broke. We think we have gone forward in time, and we have no idea how to get back to our time."

Lily smiled sweetly at James. "See? You guys are Time Travelers. James put down that bat."

James looked reluctant, but, put his bat down on to the couch and joined his sister who spoke in front of their teenage parents.

Hermione eyed them. "You believe us?"

James cocked an eyebrow, "Are you trying to convince me other wise?"

All the time travelers franticly shook their heads. Lily smiled and sat down lazily in the brown leather couch her brother following her lead. "I believe you. It's the only possible reason this could have happened."

The golden trio + Ginny sat down next to them. "Thank you for believing us. You probably shouldn't believe everyone so quickly though. We might have been death eaters or something." Ginny said lightly.

"Death eaters?" Lily said, like the word was foreign on her lips. "Mu-Ginny, this is the future. Voldemort no longer lives."

"What?" Harry said like he had been punched in the gut. "How- why- Who defeated him?"

James looked at him pointedly in the eyes. "You did."

Harry was at a loss for words. The thought, of have a future free of Voldemort was just unbelievable.

James looked at his and reluctantly said, "Theirs more."

Harry nodded for him to go on eagerly.

"Well, I'm James Sirius Potter. Your son in the future."

* * *

*******Important! I'm going to be putting the _**links**_ of the **_pictures of the Potter household_** on my _**profile**_! You _**must look**_ at them if you are to read this story! It will _**explain soooooo much**_ promise!

Thanks so much, REVIEW! (no flames though)


	3. Chapter 3

I do no own~

Thanks so much everyone for reviewing!

Harry eyes looked huge as he sputtered, "What—how—I-I don't know what to say."

They still sat in the Potters homey living room. James and Lily sat facing the leather couch where the four Time Travelers sat. Ron looked surprised, as did Ginny, but he made himself at home quickly.

He lifted his long legs and stretched them out onto the coffee table, and studied every visible inch of the Potters home. The house was large, lots of warm colors, browns and deep yellows. With the bright lights on the house looked, well, like someone people lived here. There were pictures of Lily, James and the other black haired boy scattered all across the walls. There were books and what looked like muggle CD's in the bookshelves.

James and Lily laughed softly. "Yeah. I know it's a lot to take in." James assured.

Lily rolled her eyes, "And like this isn't weird for us too. It's not everyday you see your parents as teenagers."

Hermione leaned in interested, her eyes brimming with questions. "So is this your house? Are you brother and sister? That other boy, with the black hair, was that your brother too? Am I in the future? Is Ron and Ginny? What's it like in the future? Who's your mother? Who-"

Ron let out a groan, "Hermione slow down, your frightening them." He turned to Lily and James and said frankly, "We apologize for her."

Everyone laughed while Hermione scowled playfully. "Okay fine. Why don't you just give us a proper introductions."

James hesitated. "We would but-"

"If we told you the things, we might change the future. For all we know, if we told you, we might never be born," Lily finished.

"What if you just obliviate us before we get back to our time? I really want to know what my life is like in the future." Ginny now pled. Hermione, Harry and Ron nodded with her.

James and Lily looked at each other. "I guess-"

They were cut off as the black haired boy came in though a door behind them. The Golden Trio + Ginny blanched at the sight of him. He was almost Harry's twin, accept for the dark freckles that danced across his cheeks and the lack of glasses. "Mum called. She said they will coming here in less than 2 min. What are you going to do?"

"Me? You mean _us_, Al. We'll just explain it to him or something, they will under stand. Maybe even have a way to get you back to your own time." James said.

Lily stood suddenly. "Ill go by the door, so when they come I'll be here to explain to them."

She left. The Time travelers still looked kind of confused. Harry spoke. "Wait, so when you say _they_-"

"We mean our mum and dad. Like you, but older." The Harry twin—Al?—said.

Harry's eyebrows scrunched. He had never been this nervous to meet anyone before, let alone himself. What would he think of him?

Ginny was bracing herself. She knew Harry Potter would marry some one who was pretty and brave and smart. Someone not anything like her. She was already jealous of Harry's future wife.

Soon the heard a loud POP, and flurry of activity. The quad on the couch looked nervously at each other. Harry took a deep breath

"Mum!" they heard Lily's voice from the hallway. "Dad! I have to tell you something."

"Ah, what did James do this time." The deep aged voice of Harry surprised them all. "We were only gone for, maybe, 3 hours at the most."

They listened to Lily's voice become shaky. "No, its nothing like that. But, I do think you should come to the living room with me for a second, this is something you want to see."

The women laughed lightly. Ron, Harry, Hermione and Ginny were looked at each other trying to figure out why the voice sounded so fumilure. "Okay, okay 'Lil. Let me just put our coats down."

Then there was a lot of shuffling they the door to the living room slowly. "Now what was so important to show me-"

The older Harry stopped in his tracks when he saw the younger replica of himself. Lily nodded at his expression. "They came in the dead of nigh. James almost hit them with his bat, but after talking with them we could see that they meant us no harm. We think they are who they say they are."

Lily led her shell-shocked father to a seat across from the couch. He spoke quietly peering at the through his glasses. "Is this true?"

Hermione looked wide-eyed at the older Harry. "Of course! Ron and I were fighting and we broke a Time Turner, that's how we got here. We have no idea how to get back. We were hoping you could help us." She added.


End file.
